


check-up

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ... - Freeform, Bottom Leorio Paladiknight, Humor, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have no explanation for this. Nurse Leorio, thats all
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: anonymous





	check-up

Leorio doesn’t quite know where to start with this outfit.

Even though he was the one who ordered each individual piece, with all of the garments laid in front of him, it looks rather shameless.

“I’ll start with the underwear, then…” He mutters to nobody in particular, picking up the bralette and panties. _Hey, wasn’t this supposed to be a size large…?_

He has to tug the bralette over his broad shoulders. Though he tries not to tear anything, he might have heard some stitches pop in the back. Whoops.

One look in the mirror, though, and Leorio’s impressed. He fills it out well enough, and the black lace looks pretty against his tanned skin. He’s then able to muster the courage to take off his boxers and reach for the panties.

These are also a challenge when pulling them over his thighs and hips. And, frankly, he’s not sure where his dick’s supposed to go. He entertains the thought of letting it all hang out, but snickers and decides against it. He pulls the elastic of the underwear away from his skin— it’s a bit scratchy, and tight, and a red line is already forming where the hem digs into his hips. He hopes Kurapika comes home soon.

He then moves on to the full outfit. He particularly likes the white skirt with pleats and red accents around the hem. That, at least, sits comfortably on him. The shirt, too, is rather cute (though he’s no fashion expert.)

Finally, he slips on the thigh-high socks. He accidentally tore one while putting them on— it’s fine. Kurapika won’t care.

The final garment is the dainty little nurse headpiece. Though this whole outfit is a bit ridiculous, the headpiece is like the nail in his hypothetical coffin. It feels a bit irreverent, even. He wants to apologize to his nurse friends, for some reason. 

As if on cue, he hears keys jingling and the door clicking open. Leorio takes one last look in the mirror— ‘ _you can do this,_ ’— and opens the bathroom door.

“I’m ho—“

Kurapika stops in his tracks. Eyes trained on the sight of his boyfriend in front of him, he sets his briefcase down slowly. Like a predator, he takes slow steps towards Leorio. 

He wastes no time kissing down Leorio’s face and neck, tugging at his shirt insistently.

Leorio smiles and bares his neck, “You’re not gonna let me go through the whole introduction?”

Kurapika doesn’t stop. “Not unless you want to.”

_As if he’d deny Kurapika anything._ “Nah. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Leorio takes Kurapika by the tie, and leads him into their shared room.

Once the door is closed, Leorio quickly steps behind Kurapika and wraps his arms around his torso, leaning down to speak lowly in his ear.

“ _Oh?_ Your heart rate is abnormally high, and your skin is flushed. Are you alright, sir?” Leorio unbuttons Kurapika’s blazer and pulls it off Kurapika’s shoulders. Kurapika hums. “I don’t know, are you gonna examine me?”

“Yes, but I first have to get your shirt off.” ” Before Leorio can finish his sentence, Kurapika yanks off his tie in one smooth motion, and his hands fly to the buttons of his white dress shirt.

Soon, Kurapika’s chest is bare. Leorio explores the exposed skin with his fingers— various battle scars which have long since healed, two twin crescent scars under the nipples from a mastectomy, pale stretch marks on his hips. He runs his finger up Kurapika’s spine, which makes him shiver. “Very good.”

Leorio steps back in front of Kurapika and kisses him. He slowly sinks to his knees, unbuckling Kurapika’s belt with practiced ease. Soon his pants are down, followed by boxers. 

Leorio runs a finger down Kurapika’s shaft, delighting at how it comes away wet. “So wet already, Mr. Kurta.” 

He’s got his head thrown back, panting shallowly. “Wait, Leorio. Bed.”

“Oh, yeah.” Leorio quickly stands, places his hands on Kurapika’s back, and pushes him down onto the bed. Kurapika sits back up on his elbows.

Leorio starts undoing the buttons on his shirt, both to cool off and also to show off a hint of black lace. This does not go unnoticed by Kurapika, who gets up in an instant and puts his hands on Leorio. 

“Fuck," Kurapika breathes, “you didn’t tell me you were getting lingerie, too.”

“It’s an early birthday surprise for you.”

“Leorio, my birthday is in six months.”

He shrugs.

“Anyway, help me take the panties off, ‘Pika. They’re really tight.”

“The p—“ Kurapika sounds short of breath, and his voice is comically high when he says, “—anties? 

Leorio takes Kurapika’s hand, guides it under his skirt. “Oh, gods.” Kurapika sounds downright prayerful.

Kurapika kneels, and Leorio holds up the front of his skirt. Kurapika’s eyes are wide, pupils undoubtedly a bright crimson under the contacts he’s wearing. He rubs his hand over the bulge a few times, which pulls a moan out of Leorio. “Can I?” Kurapika asks, hooking a finger under the elastic. “Please, yes.” Leorio answers, earnest.

Kurapika slowly pulls the tight cloth down, and watches, mesmerized, as Leorio’s dick springs free. He kisses the painful-looking red line that formed under the underwear’s hem and massages the skin, encouraging blood to flow back to the area. 

Then, Kurapika takes Leorio’s length into his mouth. Curling his lips over his teeth, he lets Leorio push into his throat. 

Leorio rocks further and further in, until Kurapika’s nose meets the hair at the base of Leorio’s cock. Kurapika finds it difficult to breathe around the intrusion, especially considering Leorio’s size, but it’s doable— he even swallows around it, which makes Leorio’s hand fly to Kurapika’s hair.

After several slow and deep thrusts down Kurapika’s throat, Leorio’s stomach muscles are clenching, his breathing rapid. “I’m cl— Baby, I’m close.”

Kurapika comes up off Leorio’s dick. Leorio offers him a hand to get up, which he takes appreciatively.

“I want you to fuck me, ‘Pika.”

“Okay,” Kurapika flushes, “yeah.”

Leorio climbs up onto the bed, on his hands and knees. Kurapika soon follows, unable to keep his hands off of him for too long. He plants feather-light kisses over Leorio's thighs and ass.

Kurapika flips up the fabric of the skirt and reaches for the bottle of lubrication in one of the bedside drawers. He hastily squeezes some onto his fingers and warms it up. 

With slick fingers, Kurapika teases the rim of Leorio’s hole. He dips the tip of his forefinger in and asks, “okay?”

Leorio shifts his body a bit, responds “yeah.”

Kurapika continues pressing in, pausing when it is in all the way. After a few slow thrusts in and out, he starts working on adding a second slicked finger inside. There’s a bit more resistance, and Kurapika reminds Leorio to tell him if anything feels painful. After a few minutes of working the tight muscle open, Leorio interrupts, “I’m ready, come on.”

“Okay then,” Kurapika pulls his fingers out, “let me get the—“

Leorio quickly pulls a condom out of his tiny shirt pocket, one which Kurapika didn’t notice was there. As he rolls the condom on, he remarks, “that’s surprisingly practical, a tiny pocket to keep a condom in.”

“I wonder if that was intentional design or just a shitty pocket.“

Kurapika makes a sound like _‘I don’t know.’_ “Okay, are you ready, Leorio?”

“Yes, I want you so bad.”

Kurapika thinks his heart might not be able to take this. Still, he slowly pushes into Leorio’s tight heat. Leorio’s squirming a bit beneath him.

Once Kurapika’s fully inside, he stops. He can hear Leorio’s controlled breathing as he tries to adjust.

Though they have a routine at this point, Kurapika reminds him, “let me know when to move.”

After a few more deep inhales and exhales, Leorio goes, “okay, you can go.”

At first, Kurapika takes it slowly. He moves his hips shallowly, controlled. He always loves this feeling, both the physical sensation of Leorio around him, the smoothness and heat, and the emotional intimacy of being so close.

Eventually, Kurapika starts pulling out further, pushing in deeper, going faster. Leorio makes little noises, high-pitched whines that he can’t control. Every time he's rocked forward, Leorio’s headpiece gets closer to falling off.

“Feels good, ‘Pika, try—hhn— angling it a little downwards— ngh….!”

Kurapika shifts a bit, searching for the spot that would make Leorio scream. He knows he’s found it when he hears a sharp gasp.

Kurapika speeds up. He feels his own orgasm slowly building, now. Leorio doesn’t seem too far off: sweat drips from his neck and face, his shirt a mess. His fists are balled in the sheets, twisting like he wants to rip them apart, not to mention the wanton moans dripping from his mouth.

“Yes,” Leorio grunts. “Just like that, baby, _please_!” He sounds wrecked. Kurapika grabs the fabric of Leorio's skirt as leverage to fuck into Leorio deeper. 

Kurapika can’t help it, he wants to hear Leorio more. “’s that good, hm? You like it?"

“Mmph, I love it, I love you so much—ah— don’t you dare stop _I’m so fucking close, fuck—!_ ”

“Touch yourself,” Kurapika’s out of breath now, and it’s so hard to form a sentence, “touch yourself and come for me, babe."

Leorio fucks into his own fist, and he’s coming, _hard_ , a guttural scream getting pushed from his lungs. His insides clamp down on Kurapika’s cock and he feels his own orgasm crest. The tension coiling in his gut releases all at once, pleasure ripping through him violently.

Kurapika doesn’t stop until Leorio’s shaking. He pulls out as Leorio twitches with overstimulation. 

Kurapika then peels off his condom, tosses it in the trash, and grabs a moistened towel. He helps Leorio out of his sweat-soaked clothes, and tenderly wipes Leorio’s face and chest.

“Thanks, babe. Now come here.” 

Kurapika flops Leorio back to bed. In each other’s arms, they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave up on this towards the end lol


End file.
